Copos de Nieve
by Light Winchester
Summary: De nieve o hielo; fríos como su magia, o tan cálidos como su presencia. Ninguno era más hermoso que aquellos moldeados con el amor de Gray "Este Fic participa de la actividad: Semana Navideña, de la página Fanfics Fairy Tail" —siento el retraso.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera el Gruvia sería canon y Lyon se casaría conmigo. FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este fic participa de la actividad "Semana Navideña" de la página **Fanfics Fairy Tail** en Facebook.

 **Advertencias:** Advierto que probablemente no sea el Fic con mejor contenido, y sin dudas puedo asegurar que ortográficamente dejará bastante que desear. La verdad es que he estado sintiéndome exhausta y aun con ayuda, se me ha vuelto verdaderamente difícil completar su edición, pasando por alto más de un error. También me disculpo por ello, e invito a la crítica, pues cualquier observación es bienvenida.

 **Notas de autora:** Antes que nada, una disculpa. Por motivo de los desafortunados acontecimientos climáticos que debimos enfrentar en mi ciudad, no fui capaz de hacer entrega de este Fic con anterioridad y lo lamento. Pero, ¿saben algo? más allá de las dificultades, debo admitir que me siento bastante orgullosa de haber logrado publicarlo. Luego de un largo período de bloqueo, he regresado con 5.637 palabras(? xD ¡Siempre debemos verle el lado bueno a las cosas! Anyway, gracias a todos los fans de Fanfics Fairy Tail por confiar en nosotras y brindarnos su apoyo. Espero que disfruten mi contribución tardía.

 _._

 **Semana Navideña: Gruvia.**

Elemento: Nieve.

.

"These hidden feelings of mine, I wish I had the courage to show them.. Oh how warm"

.

Juvia Loxar ama la Navidad. El ambiente familiar, las decoraciones en las calles y la ilusión estampada en los ojos de los niños más pequeños.

Juvia ama el cálido devenir de las fiestas, y como el espíritu de esas fechas pareciera encender aún más el radiante espíritu de Fairy Tail.

Juvia ama la Navidad, aun cuando en su vida hubiera sido por tanto tiempo privada de esta.

Pero existe algo que la maga de agua ama tanto como a la Navidad —algo que la complementa—. y la hace soñar con los más mágicos momentos junto a su nueva familia. Juvia Loxar ama la nieve, su pureza, y como su simple presencia parece robarles sonrisas a los más pequeños, y propiciar los más cálidos momentos entre aquellos más cercanos.

Para Juvia, la nieve siempre había resultado un misterio. Esta se desprende del cielo tal cual lo hacía su lluvia, pero a diferencia de su antigua compañera, esta no parecía incomodar, era bien recibida y eso alguna vez le hizo sentir envidia —angustia—. hasta el día que tuvo la oportunidad de verla con otros ojos, _de vivirla_.

La maga de agua ama la nieve, porque le recuerda también a alguien, su persona más especial.

.

—Ameonna —llama la voz del Dragon Salyer de hierro, y ella voltea sin demasiado entusiasmo.

—Si, Gajeel-kun.

El chico la observa con detenimiento, analizando sus facciones con mirada crítica.

—¿Qué te pasa? —cuestiona con seriedad, pasando una pierna sobre el banco a su lado y tomando asiento. —¿Qué te ha hecho ese Stripper?

La maga tardó un instante en procesar sus palabras, como si su mente aún permaneciera perdida en algún lugar muy lejos de ese. Cuando su cuestión finalmente hizo eco en sus pensamientos, negó vehemente dedicando una pequeña mirada en dirección al mago de hielo, quien conversaba animosamente con su equipo en una mesa apartada.

—¡G-gray-sama no ha hecho nada a Juvia! Juvia.. Juvia está bien —mintió, y no tomó demasiado esfuerzo a su compañero notarlo.

—Si no fue el Stripper, ¿quién? Has estado viendo por esa ventana toda la tarde. ¿No piensas tomar una misión?

La chica mordió su labio inferior, insegura de que palabras expresar a continuación. Gajeel la conocía demasiado bien, y quizá en realidad ella no había puesto suficiente esfuerzo en ocultar su estado de ánimo.

Observó un instante por la ventana, logrando un gruñido exasperado del moreno, y luego suspiró con pesadez.

—Gajeel-kun, ¿qué opinas de la nieve?

El Dragon Slayer pestañeó sorprendido, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Dedicó una mirada rápida al exeed negro a pocos pasos de distancia, y este se encogió de hombros en respuesta, asintiendo también para animarlo a emitir una propia. Los ojos de Gajeel se pusieron en blanco un instante, y luego apoyó su mentón sobre su mano. Esa conversación no parecía dirigirlos a ninguna misión por lo pronto.

—Creo que es normal, no tengo una opinión sobre ella.

La chica esbozó una pequeña mueca, aún sin dejar de mirar a través de la ventana del gremio.

—Normal —repitió. Su voz suave y serena, apagada incluso. La actitud de su compañera lo hizo sentir empatía de algún modo, inconforme con el aura casi depresiva que parecía estar emitiendo. Se esforzó por pensarlo un instante, revolviendo perezosamente entre sus recuerdos. Nada.

—Supongo que, ¿es fría? ¿Recuerda a las festividades? ¿Niños jugando en las calles? ¡¿Qué con esa pregunta tan repentina?!

La maga sonrió, pero no una de sus típicas sonrisas. Esta estaba cargada de algo que era difícil de percibir —angustia quizá— el Dragon Slayer no supo determinarlo. Ella se colocó en pie, despegando casi renuentemente su mirada de la visión más allá del cristal, y le dedicó a su compañero una pequeña reverencia.

—Juvia se disculpa Gajeel-kun, pero Juvia no tomará misiones hoy. Juvia irá a casa ahora.

Tan rápida como su resolución, fue su partida; escabulléndose entre la agitación habitual del gremio, ajena a la mirada atenta que la había estado siguiendo desde el momento en que sus ojos azulinos se habían posado esporádicamente sobre él.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —cuestionó el exceed al Dragon Slayer, acercándose a él con mirada acusadora.

—¡¿Yo?! Tan solo quería proponerle tomar una misión —se cruzó de brazos de manera despreocupada—. necesito dinero.

—Para el obsequio de Levy.

—¿Para la enana? ¡¿Qué dices?! Siquiera había pensado en eso —se defendió con exagerada ofensa.

—Pues entonces mejor, porque solo te resta un día hasta Navidad.

—¿Un día? —cuestionó con sorpresa, y el exeed se limitó a ladear su cabeza en dirección a la barra, donde una energética Mirajane había iniciado con las decoraciones. Era cierto, la Navidad se celebraría al día siguiente, el conteo regresivo visiblemente colocado sobre la barra probablemente debería haberle servido de indicio.

El Dragon Slayer se aclaró la garganta recuperando su compostura, y sonrió casi maliciosamente mostrando su blanca dentadura.

—Pues entonces tú irás conmigo.

.

.

La noche había caído ya sobre Magnolia, y entre la habitual sinfonía de puñetazos y la esencia de ebriedad, las guirnaldas y festones se hacían presentes a cada rincón de la edificación, seguidas de cerca por la mirada aprobatoria de la Strauss mayor.

—Creo que esta es la última. —sentenció la albina, a medida que colocaba una última trampa de muérdago para los distraídos.

—Este año te luciste Mira-nee.

—Si, creo que el gremio se ve realmente.. navideño. —añadió la maga estelar, aludiendo a la exagerada ambientación del lugar.

Las puertas se abrieron con estruendosa fuerza, dejando ver la figura de un animado Dragon Slayer, que hacía su entrada junto a Phanterlily.

—Bienvenido —saludó la albina, recibiendo una pequeña risilla en respuesta.

—Alguien se ve animado —comentó Cana aferrada a su barril, la sonrisa del moreno era casi contagiosa.

—Nos pagaron el doble de recompensa por cumplir la misión en la mitad del tiempo. —aclaró el exeed.

Felicitaciones y comentarios de orgullo por parte del recién llegado podían escucharse, sin embargo no había sido eso lo que había captado la atención del moreno sentado a pocas mesas de distancias. El mago de hielo se había mantenido inmóvil toda la tarde, inseguro de la razón que le impedía marcharse a su casa o tomar una sencilla misión. Simplemente se había quedado allí, a la espera de algo que no había percibido anhelar sino hasta entonces.

—¿Dónde está Juvia? —cuestionó una voz que no se importó en reconocer, y su atención se detuvo sobre mago recién llegado.

—¿La ameonna?, ¿cómo podría yo saberlo?

—Creí que irían juntos a esa misión.

El mago de hielo también lo había creído, lo daba por sentado dado la cercanía de sus partidas esa tarde.

—No lo hicimos. Ella se marchó antes a su casa, creí que quizá estaría por aquí ayudando —comentó con sinceridad, cruzándose de brazos y recorriendo el lugar con su mirada.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que tenía algo que hacer.

Tan rápido como el tema había sido sacado a colación, se esfumó; sin embargo alguien no se veía conforme con aquella vaga respuesta, y por la mirada pensativa que podía observar en el Dragon Slayer, podría jurar que no era el único.

Gray se colocó en pie sin causar alboroto, ignorando a aquellos que aún se mantenían en las contiendas que se había esforzado por evitar, y caminó sin mayor apuro hasta el recién llegado, quien lo observó con una sonrisa desafiante.

—¿Qué quieres Stripper?

El mago de hielo dudó. _¿Qué era lo que quería después de todo?_

—¿Sabes a donde se fue Juvia?

—Creí acabar de responder a esa pregunta. No tengo idea, la Ameonna no parecía estar para conversaciones el día de hoy.

Algo se asentó en su pecho en ese entonces, una mezcla entre alivio y contradictoria preocupación.

Entonces él no era el único en haberla creído extraña esa tarde, eso era bueno, no estaba paranoico. Sin embargo _él no había sido el único en creerla extraña esa tarde_ , si el mismo Gajeel así lo creía, era el claro indicio de que algo no estaba bien.

Un pequeño e incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos magos, propiciando un repentino brote de tensión.

El mago de hielo desvió su mirada, puños ligeramente apretados como único indicio visible de su creciente impotencia. _¿Y ahora, qué?_ Se cruzaba por su mente. Ya tenía su respuesta, no tenía razones para cuestionar más allá de eso, y definitivamente no era quien para cuestionarle a Gajeel respecto a su indiferencia. Por supuesto él no se quedaría con sus brazos cruzados de saber a uno de sus nakamas actuar de manera extraña, pero la relación que esos dos mantuvieran estaba lejos de ser de su incumbencia.

Y aun así, él quería saber. ¿Por qué ella no estaba ahí? ¿Por qué había pasado sus últimas horas en el gremio observando perdidamente por aquella ventana? ¿Por qué si estaba mal, no se lo había hecho saber?.. Ella confiaba en él, ¿cierto?

—Stripper.

La profunda voz del Dragon Slayer llegó a sus oídos, alejándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Algo que pareció causarle satisfacción al otro mago.

—¿Qué opinas de la nieve?

Gray se sintió shockeado. No esperaba esa cuestión bajo ninguna circunstancia. No de alguien del gremio, y definitivamente no de Gajeel.

Se observaron por un largo instante, sus oscuros y cuestionantes orbes grises en busca del mínimo indicio de chiste en aquellos desafiantes y soberbios ojos rojos.

—¿Qué? —finalmente cuestionó incrédulo, y el Dragon Slayer rompió en risas.

—Eso fue lo último que me cuestionó la Ameonna —aclaró, secando una lágrima y retomando su semblante sereno—. Creí que quizá entenderías a que se refiere.

Para ser sincero no lo hizo, y una parte de él se sintió molesto por ello. Solía jactarse de su conocimiento respecto a la maga de agua —para sí mismo, claro estaba— sin embargo a en momentos como ese, cuando las ocurrencias de la peliazul lo tomaban por sorpresa, se cuestionaba seriamente la veracidad de su afirmación.

Quería comprender esos pequeños detalles, quería entenderla a ella. Y eso era algo que lo sorprendía a veces.

—En fin, tengo cosas que resolver. Mañana este lugar será un dolor en el trasero.

El Dragon Slayer se colocó pesadamente en pie, y caminó lejos del Fullbuster, volteando únicamente para observarlo sobre su hombro.

—Si tanto te preocupa deberías buscarla, pero estoy seguro de que mañana estará aquí a primera hora saltando sobre ti como de costumbre.

Dicho esto se encogió de hombros, y con una sonrisa ladina finalmente se marchó, abandonándolo con más cuestiones que respuestas en mano.

Acompañó un instante con la mirada al robusto chico que se alejaba, y una mueca conforme se instaló en sus labios al observarlo llegar junto a la maga de escritura. Todos continuaban discutiendo animosamente respecto a las decoraciones, era cierto, al día siguiente ese lugar se convertiría en un verdadero infierno, y probablemente entonces no fuera capaz de hablar con ella.

Y él quería hablar con ella.

Dio una última mirada al lugar, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Colocó casualmente sus manos en sus bolsillos, y se dispuso a marchar, deteniendo sus pasos únicamente al llegar al umbral de la puerta.

No estaba nevando, no tardó en notarlo. La fina capa de nieve bajo sus pies era tan escasa que permitía con claridad distinguir el suelo debajo. Estaba sucia, su pureza habitual mezclada con la tierra de las calles, y los pocos muñecos de nieve que habían llegado a ser construidos en la cercanía, carecían de su blancura característica.

Para un mago de hielo como él, esa definitivamente no era la más bella de las postales invernales, pero ese en realidad no había sido de los inviernos más fríos hasta entonces, así que no resultaba una sorpresa lo deprimente de la escena a su alrededor.

—Es una pena, al parecer no será una blanca Navidad. —una voz a su lado captó su atención, y se volteó para encontrar a la maga celestial de pie junto a él—. Cuando era pequeña, me gustaba jugar en la nieve en vísperas de Navidad. Aunque a mi padre no le fascinaba, recuerdo lo hermosa que se veía la casa tras las primeras nevadas.. pero tú debes saberlo mejor que yo, creciste junto a la nieve —rió. Y algo finalmente cobró sentido en su interior.

—La nieve es parte de la Navidad —murmuró aún dudoso, y la rubia lo miró divertido.

—Eso podría decirse.

—Entonces eso era. —volvió a murmurar, pero esta vez avanzó un par de pasos en dirección contraria al gremio.

—¿Te marchas? —cuestionó la maga, y él volteó una última vez para asentir.

—Nos vemos mañana.

La chica sonrió.

—Claro, nos vemos mañana.

El moreno se marchó a paso apresurado, perdiéndose en las oscuras calles de la ciudad, dejando a la rubia con una sonrisa conforme detrás. Él camino que él había tomado era definitivamente no lo conduciría a su casa.

.

.

Un suspiro cansado resuena en la habitación, ligeramente acallado por la almohada que mantiene firmemente sujeta contra su cuerpo. Su espalda descansa contra la cabecera de su cama, mientras adopta una postura sentada, con la almohada abrazada entre su pecho y sus piernas, dejando su mejilla recargarse pesadamente sobre ella. Había permanecido en la misma posición durante horas, con su mirada fija fuera del gran ventanal de su habitación.

No observaba nada en particular, no había nada que observar y precisamente ese era el problema. Se sentía tonta, pero no podía evitar la sensación de amargura que se acunaba en su pecho —casi sentía que podría llover, pero no lo hacía— nada caía del cielo, era una hermosa y serena noche estrellada, y por más contradictorio que pareciera, ese era el problema.

—Juvia quisiera dejar de sentirse así —suspiró. Soltó la almohada por un instante, y acercó su pequeña mano a la mesilla de noche junto a su cama. Allí yacía una pequeña caja, que por su apariencia había estado revisando con anterioridad.

Fotos, un par de listones para el cabello, avejentados sobres de cartas y un pequeño pero llamativo globo de cristal. Lo tomó entre sus delicadas manos, y admiró un instante el pequeño y algo despintado muñeco de nieve dentro de él, habian también dos niños allí, montados a un trineo lleno de obsequios.

La maga de agua hizo una mueca, y procedió a sacudirlo haciendo que los pequeños copos de nieve danzaran en su interior. Los niños sonreían, ella deseaba sonreír así.

Jugar en la nieve, construir un sencillo muñeco. Para muchos podría parecer tonto, ella misma se sentía así, pero era un deseo que no podía ser acallado.

Los últimos acontecimientos en torno al gremio, la habían hecho entender aún más profundamente cuanto anhelaba desesperadamente sustituir esos tristes recuerdos por nuevos llenos de alegría. Ella deseaba verlos a todos felices, y sobretodo quería verlo feliz a él —Juvia jamás ha visto a su Gray-sama sonreír en la nieve, jamás.

Nevado era el lugar de donde el provenía, también los lugares donde sabía, alguna vez había entrenado con su amada maestra. La nieve siempre había estado allí, tan fría y pura como su misma magia, ornando cada escenario de su vida —su antigua vida— pero aunque esta debería ser quizá el detonante de buenos recuerdos, parecía ser hoy algo que solo atormentaba el corazón de su Gray-sama.

Juvia deseaba cambiar eso, era lo que había comprendido desde la primera y única vez que lo vio llorar.

La nieve debería hacerlo feliz, como lo hacía con todos. Provocar la remembranza de los momentos más bellos que había vivido junto a sus seres queridos, no la reminiscencia eterna de sus pérdidas.

—Juvia debería dejar de pensar en ello o arruinará la Navidad de todos —apretó sus ojos en un intento vano de desaparecer aquellos pensamientos.

Se colocó en pie, y se dirigió al interruptor de la luz para apagarla. Regresó a su cama, y depositó con cuidado el globo de cristal nuevamente dentro de la caja, brindando una última y casi suplicante mirada al cielo, ajena en totalidad a la figura que ahora observaba a su ventana desde el frente de la edificación.

Gray estaba allí, de pie frente a Fairy Hills con la incertidumbre estampada en sus facciones.

Ella había apagado la luz. Él sabía que esa era su habitación, y se había mantenido estático bajo su ventana durante más tiempo del que quisiera recordar, a la espera. No estaba seguro de que era lo que había estado esperando. _¿Qué ella observara esporádicamente fuera de ella, lo viera y corriera al frente a recibirlo?_ Quizá.

Había considerado arrojarle a una piedra a su ventana, o tal vez simplemente llamar a la puerta. Erza no lo dejaría entrar, pero nada indicaba que fuera a impedirle a Juvia descender a la entrada.

Sería vergonzoso, no estaba seguro de que le diría —o preguntaría— y probablemente esa fuera la razón por la que su respiración pareció alivianarse cuando percibió que ella apagaba su luz, y probablemente se dispusiera a dormir.

Era un cobarde, no lo discutiría, pero aunque admitiera a si mismo que efectivamente estaba preocupado, aun no estaba listo para hacérselo saber al mundo, o más precisamente a _ella._

Chasqueó su lengua, inconforme con la resolución de los acontecimientos, pero se repitió a si mismo que esa era Juvia, ella seguramente regresaría al gremio al día siguiente con su eterna sonrisa estampada en sus labios y su mirada jubilosa.

Se marchó del lugar, arrastrando sus pies sobre la húmeda acera y dirigiendo su mirada al estrellado cielo. No era hombre de plegarias, pero si lo fuera, había algo que realmente deseaba poder pedirle al cielo esa noche.

.

.

La mañana de la víspera de Navidad había llegado, también la tarde, y la noche no estaba muy lejana para ese entonces.

Nueve horas habían pasado desde que había arribado al gremio. 540 tortuosos minutos de canticos, bromas y enfrentamientos abruptamente interrumpidos por la pelirroja del lugar. Nueve largas horas sentado de frente a la puerta de entrada con sus ojos fijos en esa dirección.

Ella no se había presentado. Nueve largas y desesperantes horas, y ella no se había presentado. Seis grandes jarrones de cerveza, cinco oportunidades de descargar toda su frustración pateándole el trasero a Natsu declinadas y ella aún no hacía acto de presencia.

Su sangre hervía, pero no con ella, sino con él mismo, y ciertamente con los demás miembros de su familia. Una nakama estaba ausente, y a nadie parecía importarle.

Claro muchos habían cuestionado por ella, pero al responder la pequeña maga de escritura, que Juvia había anunciado que tenía un par de cosas que hacer antes de presentarse todos habían asumido automáticamente que seguramente se trataría de compras tardías de Navidad, restando rápidamente importancia al factor de su ausencia. Eventualmente todos habían vuelto a lo suyo, intercambiando obsequios, o charlando con naturalidad.

 _¿Cómo podían conformarse con solo eso?, ¿cómo podían creerle? Aunque, ¿quién era él para juzgarlos?_ Él sabía que era mentira, y aun así, no estaba actuando diferente a los demás.

—Hey Stripper.

La profunda voz del Dragon Slayer llamó su atención, a medida que tomaba asiento en su misma mesa. Gray asintió a modo de saludo, y tomó un gran sorbo de su cerveza.

—La enana me dijo que por.. —hizo una pausa, como si intentara recordar un término en particular. Rodó sus ojos indicando que fue en vano, y sacudió su mano restándole importancia—. motivos del clima no nevará. —finalizó Gajeel con serenidad, bebiendo despreocupadamente de su bebida.

—Ya había escuchado eso. —le indicó el mago de hielo, mirándolo con frustración evidente en su rostro—. ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora?

Una risita escapó del moreno mayor, bajando su jarra y tardando más de lo que Gray hubiera deseado en responder.

—¿No querías tú saber de la Ameonna? —enarcó una ceja y mostró su blanca dentadura en un sonrisa casi burlona. Gray se mantuvo en silencio—. Creo que ya has entendido que es lo que está pasando.

El mago de hielo estaba confundido, Gajeel lo observaba casi expectante y a él le costaba aceptar que aquel rudo y aparentemente desinteresado imbécil, estuviera insinuando algo. Igualmente aún se sentía enfadado, se suponía que Gajeel y Juvia eran cercanos, y sin embargo él estaba allí, restando importancia a su ausencia como todos los demás, aun cuando todo indicaba que había llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

El moreno mayor suspiró casi exasperado, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Él definitivamente no era una persona de oratoria.

—¿Estás entendiendo lo que quiero decir, Stripper?

No. Definitivamente no estaba seguro de entenderlo. Juvia se sentía mal porque no caería nieve en navidad, no la culpaba, se sentía extraño pensar una Navidad sin muñecos de nieve o niños dibujando ángeles sobre la blanca alfombra que habitualmente se formaba sobre el suelo, pero, ¿qué podía hacer él? Deseaba poder hacer algo, en verdad que lo deseaba, pero no era una posibilidad.

—No puedo hacer nevar, soy un mago de hielo.

Gajeel sonrió, conforme con la decepción en la voz del Fullbuster.

—Si sabes que es lo que está pasando, ¿por qué no has hecho nada para hacerla sentir mejor?—la molestia evidente en la voz del mago de hielo. —¿Qué no eran cercanos?

Otra risilla escapó de los labios del Dragon Slayer. Gray comenzaba a molestarse.

—Estoy hablando contigo. —respondió con sencillez, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Se colocó en pie ante un atónito Gray Fullbuster, y comenzó a andar para alejarse de él, deteniéndose una última vez para mirar sobre su hombro— No lo arruines. —fueron sus últimas palabras, y no fue ajeno para el mago de hielo como el Dragon Slayer presionó su puño cerrado contra su palma al decirlo.

Por supuesto eso no lo intimidó, Gray no acataría ordenes de un bastardo como Gajeel, pero el reloj marcaba ahora las 20:00 y esa había sido la gota que rebasó el vaso. Ella no pasaría su Navidad sola en algún lugar alejado de todos. No nevaría, pero eso no significaba que la Navidad sería menos especial, estarían todos juntos después de todo.

Se levantó con excesiva rudeza de su asiento, y sin dirigir palabra a nadie inició un andar apresurado en dirección a la puerta. La encontraría, y la traería al gremio, sin peros.

.

.

La buscó durante una extenuante hora, pero no existían señales de ella. Se sentía como si su simple existencia se hubiera desvanecido como vapor en el aire, cuando él más que nunca deseaba materializarla a su lado.

Había buscado incluso en Fairy Hills, renunciando a cualquier resto de cordura y sentido de autoprotección que pudiera residir en su cuerpo para hacerlo. Erza no había estado allí —por fortuna— pero no era ajeno a que su atrevimiento tendría luego consecuencias. Aun así, no importaba, para el momento su único pensamiento y anhelo se remitía a encontrar a esa obstinada mujer y llevarla al gremio con su familia, con _él_.

Para eso entonces eran las 21:00, y no pareció tardar hasta que se volvieron las 22:00. Asumía que alguien más se habría dedicado a buscarlos a ambos, pero no tenía tiempo a perder con eso. Había buscado en todos los sitios de la ciudad donde creía podía encontrarse, en parques, a orillas del lago, incluso había recorrido el canal que se cruzaba por la ciudad; tiendas, pastelerías, hasta había arriesgado ingresar a un par de bares solo por si acaso. Sus pasos lo llevaron nuevamente directo al centro de la ciudad, donde como tradición navideña se acostumbraba armar un inmenso árbol en medio a la calle. Ya había estado allí, y a pesar de la gran aglomeración de personas, ella no había resultado ser una.

Sin embargo, él estaba seguro de que sin importar lo triste que pudiera encontrarse, ella no se lo perdería. Sus ojos rebuscaron el área una vez más, ella no estaba allí, pero esta vez sus ojos captaron algo que no había sido capaz de percibir antes.

Su rostro pareció iluminarse. Sabía dónde se encontraba, no tenía dudas de eso.

Corrió sorprendiendo a los lugareños que se paseaban con sus familias por el lugar, y no le importó resultar grosero al ignorar las felicitaciones que alguno u otro intentó brindarle por la ocasión, él solo corrió.

Sus pies fueron ligeros hasta llegar a su destino, y subió los escalones que lo separaban de la parte superior de aquel puente con impaciencia, hasta que finalmente sintió su pecho relajar. Allí estaba ella, de pie sobre la estructura de aquel puente antiguo. Su mirada perdida, no pareció percibir su llegada y tampoco escuchar sus pasos cuando él comenzó a avanzar hasta ella.

No le extrañaba que ella estuviera allí, era un lugar casi abandonado, pero desde el cual se obtenía una perfecta vista de la conjunción del firmamento y la misma Magnolia, fundamentalmente del centro, donde el árbol festivo irradiaba luces que contrastaban hermosamente con la oscuridad de la noche.

—Así que aquí te escondías. —comentó, sobresaltando a la chica que volteó a observarlo con gran sorpresa.

—Gray-sama.. ¿qué.. qué está haciendo aquí?

El frunció el ceño.

—Yo debería ser el que pregunta eso. ¿Acaso planeabas pasártela aquí? —su pregunta sonó más ruda de lo que hubiera deseado. No estaba enojado, pero la confirmación de la idea de que ella buscaba autoexcluirse le molestaba.

La peliazul bajo su mirada al suelo, avergonzada. Sabía que había actuado de manera inmadura, e incluso egoísta, no se sentía digna de la preocupación de su Gray-sama, pues ella podía leerlo en sus oscuros ojos, él se había preocupado por ella.

—Juvia lo siente. Juvia.. ella..

—Te sientes decepcionada porque no nevará, lo entiendo. —se apresuró a finalizar su oración por ella con algo de exasperación, no le agradaba verla así, taciturna, sumisa. No había ido en busca de una disculpa, había ido en su búsqueda y ya, quería llevarla de regreso con los demás, con _él_ —. Quizá no entiendo lo especial que sea para ti, pero hasta yo entiendo que estas fechas suponen algo más. ¿Decoraciones, obsequios, la misma nieve? No deberían ser lo importante, sino estar junto a aquellas personas que son importantes para ti. —un rosa ligero adornó sus mejillas antes de continuar, obligándolo a desviar su mirada— ¿Acaso no dices siempre lo importante es Fairy Tail para ti?

Sus orbes zafiros se humedecieron ante sus palabras, se sintió por un instante la peor persona sobre la tierra. Había estado tan concentrada en lo que no podría cumplir junto a todos, que había olvidado lo más importante, que era efectivamente estar junto a ellos. Sin embargo, le dolía particularmente la idea de Gray no estuviera al tanto de la verdadera razón de su huída, él se había tomado el trabajo de ir a buscarla, merecía saber la verdad.

—Juvia lo siente, Gray-sama. —volvió a disculparse, y pudo notar que él se contenía para no responder.

 _Gray-sama está molesto con Juvia_ se dijo, y se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa, que resultó no pasar de una mueca incómoda. Él se mantuvo en silencio, y ella junto coraje para volver a hablar.

—Juvia siente ser tan egoísta.

—No tienes que..

—Juvia insiste. —sentenció con firmeza, pero el temblor que comenzaba a sacudir todo cuerpo, y el modo como apretó sus manos frente a su pecho la hacían ver tan frágil, que Gray se sintió tensar—. Juvia no deseaba hacer sentir a todos menos importantes —sollozó, incapaz de contener la angustia que pesadamente se había alojado en su pecho durante días—. Juvia.. Juvia —su voz se quebró en ese instante, rompiendo finalmente en llanto, cubriendo su rostro con su antebrazo y dejando su cabeza caer, mientras extendía hacia él un pequeño objeto con mano temblorosa—. Juvia quería una Navidad así.

El mago de hielo ensanchó sus ojos, sorprendido ante sus palabras. Permaneció inmóvil un instante, inseguro de que actitud tomar, analizando con detenimiento el pequeño globo de cristal que ella le extendía. Todos parecían divertirse en él, todos se veían _felices._

La escuchó hipar fuertemente, haciéndolo nuevamente consciente del llanto que ella intentaba ocultar, y sus piernas iniciaron por si solas su andar en su dirección.

—¿Juvia? —arriesgó, y ella retrocedió.

—Juvia quería crear buenos recuerdos para Gray-sama. Ella solo deseaba poder hacerlo sonreír.

Los rasgos del moreno se suavizaron al instante, sintiendo en su pecho aquella calidez que solo esa mujer frente a él era capaz de provocar. Se acercó a su tembloroso cuerpo una vez más, y con delicadeza tomó su brazo alejándolo de su rostro para poder observarla.

Sus orbes zafiros se abrieron para mirarlo, y él se tomó un instante para analizar sus delicadas facciones. Su nariz estaba roja a causa del llanto, y sus labios temblaban involuntariamente mientras luchaba por contener sus sollozos. Limpió las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus mejillas con suavidad, y admiró la acumulación sincera de emociones en sus oscuros ojos.

Jamás dejaría de sorprenderle la nobleza existente en ese corazón. Siempre pensando en él, aun en aspectos que él mismo ignoraba.

—Yo no puedo hacer nevar para ti. —confesó con apacibilidad—. Pero si regresamos ahora, creo que aún tenemos tiempo de rescatar este día, ¿no crees? —terminó su oración con un pequeña sonrisa, mientras aprovechaba su efecto hipnotizante sobre la maga para tomar su mano. Ella observó sus manos entrelazadas un instante, perdiéndose en la cálida sensación de sus finos dedos perfectamente entrelazados con los de su amado. Sentía que pertenecían allí, a su lado, _juntos_. Ahogó un chillido de asombro al sentir el extraño y frío cosquilleo sobre su palma. Se sobresaltó al principio, pero se calmó al instante en que reconoció la reconfortante presencia de su magia. Gray apartó lentamente su mano de la de ella, dejando a la vista los pequeños copos de hielo que ahora danzaban entre sus palmas extendidas.

Ella lo amaba tanto.

—Esto es probablemente todo lo que puedo ofrecerte ahora, pero..

—Es perfecto. Gracias Gray-sama. —una sonrisa sincera se estampó en sus labios, y deseó lanzarse a sus brazos, pero se contuvo.

—No se derretirán, puedes conservarlos si quieres.

Podía jurar que sus ojos brillaron con emoción ante sus palabras, mientras el adorable rosa que adornaba sus pálidas mejillas comenzaba a volverse un rojo furioso.

La vio apretar sus ojos con fuerza, y antes de poder cuestionar que sucedía pudo sentir como sus labios se posaban suavemente contra su fría mejilla.

Gray se congeló.

Ella se mantuvo un instante, segundos probablemente. En puntillas, con su cuerpo ligeramente presionado contra el suyo, y sus labios tímidamente rozando su piel.

El contacto se rompió antes de lo que él hubiera deseado, y disfrutó ver el nerviosismo que inundaba a la chica frente a él, mismo nerviosismo que a él le enorgullecía ser capaz de disimular.

La vio abrir su boca dispuesta a hablar, pero volvió a cerrarla, repitiendo el mismo ejercicio una y otra vez aparentemente incapaz de elaborar una oración coherente.

El sonrió.

—Regresemos al gremio, con suerte llegaremos antes de las media noche.

.

.

Las miradas se posaron sobre ellos al momento de ingresar por las puertas del gremio, sonrisas de alivio y dedos en alto se hicieron virales, mientras otros tantos corrían animosamente a darles la bienvenida.

—¡Te dije que la traería de vuelta! —se escuchó gritar a la maga de escritura, y la mirada de Gray lo llevó directo a la mesa donde se encontraba junto a Gajeel, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa conforme en sus labios.

No pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta, las chicas se agrupaban ahora junto a la maga de agua, quien parecía mantenerse ajena al plan silencioso del que al parecer todos habían sido cómplices para traerla de vuelta.

En otro momento quizá se hubiera enfadado, pero por alguna razón esa vez no sucedió.

Fue testigo del momento en que una abrumada Juvia era arrastrada por sus compañeras de gremio, y rio por lo bajo cuando su mirada lo buscó para dedicarle una sonrisa antes de desaparecer entre las decoraciones de la fiesta en ebullición.

Llegada la media noche como era tradición, todos se apresuraron al frente del gremio. Saludos y obsequios fueron intercambiados, antes de centrar su atención en el espectáculo de luces que en ese momento se desplegaba sobre el cielo nocturno.

La mirada del moreno buscó instintivamente a la maga de agua entre la multitud, deteniéndose sobre su perfil sonriente. Sintió humedad sobre su mejilla, y llevó su mirada al alto una vez más para encontrarse con el cumplimiento de la plegaria que había elevado más temprano esa noche.

Estaba nevando.

El asombro y las risas no se hicieron esperar, pero para Gray todo pareció desaparecer a excepción de la imagen frente a él. Juvia reía, y su risa llegaba a él como el sonido de un delicado aunque electrizante cascabel, inundando sus oídos y volviéndose en ese preciso momento su sonido favorito en el mundo.

Sus mirada azulina parecía resplandecer, la chispa característica de sus hermosos ojos estaba allí otra vez, mientras extendía sus brazos en el aire dejándose abrazar por los suaves copos que se desprendían del cielo.

Gray sonrió, sin complejos o temores, sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera que se contagió en sus ojos, y pareció reflejar la calidez que inundaba en ese entonces su interior. Se lo debía a ella, y únicamente a ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron un instante, y ella llamó su nombre con la dulzura de la que jamás terminaría de sentirse merecedor.

En ese momento lo supo, y se aseguraría de hacérselo saber a ella también, lo había logrado. Esa noche ella había logrado crear el más bello y preciado de los recuerdos para él. El primero de los muchos que lo esperaban, siempre y cuando ella se mantuviera a su lado para compartirlos con él.

.

.

 **~ 5.613 ~**

— Gracias por leer —


End file.
